Hermione in the Perfect Bathroom Slytherin's Sex Gods spying
by Aricalovetoread
Summary: Hermione in the Prefect Bathroom." Slytherin's Sex God spying on their pretty little witch... hmmm. if you want to know more read it."
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione"

"_**Oh no!" **_ Malfoy and his Slytherin's friends going to catch me, walking in the perfect bathroom." I hope I lose them so I can relax, and clean up also have little me time. "

In the wonderful bathroom." Hermione said."

I know Malfoy, and I are Head Girl and Head Boy." But I just can't be taken a bath if I know he will walk in anytime, or hear me in here Hermione thought".

Hermione looks out the door." "Hermione made sure no one followed her". I look left and right down the hall." It's really dark." Hermione thought." Then Hermione thought it very quiet." actually to quiet." that's what worried her." Hermione thought."

Hermione hope's she doesn't run into the snake's, anytime soon." Hermione is tired of fighting them." she thought."

Draco"

_**Drake hey! Man.**_" did you see her go down the hallway? Theo said." Draco can't understand why Granger, is always running to the perfect bathroom" to take a bath or a shower." why not she take one in our Head Boy and Head Girl bathroom." he thought." Draco says"

I bet she meeting someone there." It's probably, pothead and weasel." _**Yeah! Drake, Blaise says." **_laughed.'' just think about it guys, we catch her in the act." right fellas. Ew, man Draco said." I don't want to see Granger getting it on with pothead and weasel. ''

Gross man! Theo said." I thought it is funny that all Blaise said.'' Draco shifted his shoulders "naw… man!. That's just gross mate" I don't know why would someone want to touch _**mudblood!.**_'' she beneath me." he thought." _**Granger, she just dirty filth know -it -all mudblood!." **_Granger might beat me in other classes except for potions." Draco said.'' with a smirk.''

We'll all I know mate's we will see what our littl_**e mudblood!.**_'' doing. Draco said with them smirking."

The guys started walking to the common room.'' Draco had to get something out of his room." Ha- I found it he said.'' His father sent him the Invisibility cloak, just like Potter has." throw the owl post." Draco excited to finally use it." Draco knows now.'' he smirked.'' also who to use it on.'' _That is his little know it -all witch._

Draco leaves his room, go down the stairs the common room.'' Draco sees his mate's sitting down on the chairs waiting for him.''

Hey mates! He goes up to them.'' let's go boys! We are going to spy on our little witch.'' he smirked at them.'' Theo and Blaise looked at each other.'' smirked.'' All the guys walked out the door in the common room.

'' _**Oh boy! Draco said.'' we going to have fun''. Theo and Blaise looked at Draco.'' What you mean mate.''**_ Blaise asked.''

Draco smirked at them. Pulled out the Invisibility cloak, his father sent him.'' Well now you see it.'' let go use it on our little witch in the perfect bathroom.'' they all smirked.''

Draco, and Blaise, and Theo put the Invisibility cloak over them.'' walked down the hallway toward the perfect bathroom.''

Hermione heard a noise.'' _**Hello? " anyone out there.'' you better be in your rooms.'' I'm Head Girl.'' I'm ain't afraid to give you a detention.''**_ Hermione didn't know but three Snake's were under the Invisibility cloak just like her friend Harry Potter.''

They walked past her to go in the perfect bathroom.'' they smirked at her under the cloak, Draco laughed, and said.'' _**Hurry! **_Before Granger closes the door.'' They hurried throw the door. Smirking all the way.'' "_Granger __**Draco whispers."**_

''Hermione" **gasp,**'' she knows she heard her last name'. _**What is going on.'' she thought.''**_

_**I'm losing it.'' Bloody Hell she said." **_She thought she heard Malfoy voice.'' she must be losing her mind.''

Hermione knows she heard his voice but in a whisper.'' weird she said.'' I must be tired.'' yeah that it.'' she thought.''

Hermione has been studying last hours of the nights.'' so she thought.'' yeah that's it.'' she tired.'' Hermione brushed it off.'' walked back in the door of the perfect bathroom.'' Hermione.'' started the bath.'' She started getting undress'' she put her clothes on the bench.'' Then she made sure the water temperature was right.''

before she got in.'' Wow, the water feels good, she thought.'' aww.. She said.'' Hermione started washing her body and hair.''

"Hermione thinking about her life.'' what's going to happen after school.'' She knows she can be a _Professor _or _Aurors_ or become a _Dentist _in the Muggle World.''

But then she starts to cry'' she going to miss Hogwarts and her Professor's. She is sad. But life will move on.

Then something wonderful happens Harry and Ginny just got married after the war.'' Well grateful we won.'' but it awful it even started in the first place.'' Hermione was so scared when they fought in the battle, she thought her friends would die or get hurt.'' She didn't care if she lived or died.'' But she lived.

'' But Ron and Ginny lost their brother Geoge and Fred.'' Hermione will miss their jokes and smiles and how they would take up for her from Ron and others.'' :( Hermione remembered that day.'' It was awful. She cried harder.'' that was the day a lot of her classmate died on both side's.''

"Hermione, she erased her parent's memories.'' to protect them from Deatheaters and Dark Lord.'' She likes to forget that day.'' but hard to.

Her and all who was in _The Great Battle. _Then she thought about she didn't have her first kiss from a boy.'' _Oh, Merlin's she was a prude.'' s_he thought.'' The Slytherin's are right.'' they would call her awful names.'' like _**mudblood**_, _filth, _and _ugly prude.'' _

**(Past) when Hermione was in the Library working on her school" work"**

"_Hermione" was in the back where her spot in the Library." studying and reading." She was upset because Draco Malfoy his friends Blaise and Theo teasing her before she went to the Library." Calling her names" She doesn't know why they bully her. She never did anything to anyone expansively to Draco, Blaise, Theo." _

_Hermione was reading one of her books from the Muggle World Pride and Prejudice her favorite book.'' She got another book from her cousin Emily, "Fifty Shades Of Grey." _

_She finished the first book, now she started reading Fifty Shades Of Grey.'' She was in the chapter when Anastasia Steele, and, Christian Grey when they were in her room Anastasia laying on her back on her bed." "Christian was taking ice down her body." _

_"Hermione can't believe people read this book she thought.'' So Christian taking off Anna robe.'' Christian start kissing around her left breast licking her nipple and, sucking and biting on it.'' Then he did it to her right breast.'' _

_Then Christian licking and biting around her stomach and then down to her center.'' Anna gasp.'' _

_Christian licking around her lips and then biting on the lips of her center.'' Then Anna moaned loud Christian looked up at her.'' _

_He smiled" You like that Anna.'' Moan for me, baby.'' Tell me what you like Anna,'' I- I want you.'' she looked at him blushing." He licks her pussy and fingers her until she comes on his face and fingers.'' Anna moving up and down Yessssss! She screams.'' _

_Anna can't describe how that feels.'' Anna felt an earthquake and seeing stars at the same time." Anna body starts to calm down when she feels Christian kiss up her body kiss around her stomach and breast then to her mouth.'' Anna can taste herself on his lips and tongue.' They start kissing it getting heated.'' Anna can feel him climbing up on her so he starts taking off his clothes. _

_His shirt and tie, pants and boxers… OK... Hermione thought.'' she never read a book like this before, it excited to read something out her comfort zone.'' She was getting back into the book.'' Hermione has no idea three Snakes behind her.'' look over her shoulder.''_

_Well, Well, look what we have here boys.'' Draco said.'' Hermione gasp.'' She froze, oh no….. No…. she thought.'' They here.'' and right behind me.'' please please, let it not be them.'' She shaking in her chair.'' Harry and Ginny on their honeymoon still.'', and Ron and Luna are outside having romantic dinner by the Black Lake.'' _

_So Hermione closed her eyes so tears don't show.'' Why they have to pick on her,'' why not Pansy or anyone else.'' It hurts too much when they call me names.'' Hermione knew this was a bad idea to come here late at night.'' Please Lord, tell them to leave alone._

_'' Hey! Bookworm, what you reading there. Theo said.'' Oh, Merlin don't let them see the cover of the book. Just ignore them, Hermione, she said to her self. _

_Their want you to get upset.'' Don't do anything.'' she thought.'' Granger, I'm talking to you? Theo said.'' Yeah! Granger, Theo asked you something." _

_"Blaise says. She stayed quiet.'' Suddenly, Blaise grabbed the book off the table.'' Oh no! She thought.'' Hermione got up trying to grab it back from him.'' But it too late.'' By looking at Hermione's face she so embarrassed her cheek are blushing red.'' _

_She covers her face. With her hands.'' Then she puts her hands down to her side. Hermione is so red she keeps her head down.'' She got tears in her eyes.'' Please don't let them see me cry.'' I'm tired of this.'' They are shocked.'' But start laughing at her.'' Wow! Granger, I didn't' know you read these kinda books.'' Blaise says.'' smirked at her.'' She can't look up at them, it too embarrassing.'' Hermione trying not to cry.'' _

_Draco grabs the book from Blaise, starts reading the part she stops at in the story.''_

_Please… don't read it.'' give it back. Hermione said it low.'' _

_No Draco said.'' walking up close. _Draco up close to her face.'' Hermione can feel his breath on her face.'' Draco (smirk )and, laughed at her.'' Hey guys! What do you think? Draco asked his mates. " Should we give her dirty book back, or keep it and read some more.'' Draco smirk.''

Draco looked at Hermione saying this.'' Blaise and Theo said why" let keep it" mate!

Hermione started sitting back down.'' maybe they leave her alone now" but luck wasn't on her side.'' The guys start reading about Christian doing to Anna.'' Oh, Granger". Your dirty mudblood huh Theo said. They started laughing.

'' Hey, Draco read the part that Christian guy? You know eating her pussy.'' Yeah mate! Both Theo, Blaise said excitedly.'' Oh ok. Mates Draco said,'' Hermione sitting here listening to this.'' why? She should get up and leave.'' but they got her blocked in her sit now.'' It's because Blaise holding down her shoulders.'' Oh come on''

Granger, Blaise starts to massage her shoulders.'' The party just getting started." why you want to leave. Blaise says.'' He chuckled. Draco kept reading it over and over again." Hermione wanted to leave. But they won't let her."

Wow.'' Theo said'' our witch is a kinky girl." Granger?

You like it rough huh" We can see you that." your dirty dirty girl." They laughed at her." Oh, she still a fucking virgin huh." Draco said.'' No guy will touch her." He smirks." Pothead and Weasel probably already had her and drop her for better-looking witches."." Hermione shaking her head no!'' Potter and Weasley don't want you anymore huh." Or you go for the same team huh?" Draco said.

Yea! Theo said with a smirk." You want to put your face down in a girl treasure box huh? Draco said."Get up in there lick and suck her pussy huh Blaise said." They started laughing again." Please stop saying that I 'm very uncomfortable." I never did anything I 'm not lesbian either." I never even been kissed." she blushes." saying that to them." Hermione got up trying to walk out of the library." But Blaise pulled her back down in her sit."

So please let me go," Hermione said." with a small voice.'' Then Draco started back reading that part over again in the book." laughed and looked over at Hermione and Blaise. Why" Blaise said. I like touching witches." There my toys." He smirks.'' "Hermione begs them please let me leave." { I get out of your way.} Hermione scared and shaking in her sit still." I promise you won't see me rest of the night." Please let me go. She said in her little voice,"

Hmmm.. Draco said.'' We let you go. Granger." But first, if you can take this book away from us."

If you can, we let you leave and we won't tease you rest of the week." Hermione thought wow really." Are they for real.'' This has to be a trick.'' she thought." I need to get out of here soon." before I tell them off." Is it deal Granger? Draco said." putting his hand out to shake on it."

"Hermione hesitates for a sec. Y-Yes it a deal she took her hand out to shake Draco hand. She gasps… felt sparks up he arms." she looked in Draco eyes she knew he felt it to the shock and sparks."

If you want me to write more." add me and like it."

Thank you, God Bless.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Update" **_

_**Hello, thank you all, for following and reading my story." I am so sorry about my other stories." I wrote it when I didn't pro reading and going back and fixing it and run-ons etc... But don't worry." I am going to fix them like this one Perfect Bathroom... Next, my twin sister and I are making a story together." wink wink it's really good so far." :') trust me you will love... love it..." After that's done." I will be Remaking the Girls Makeover." it's awful I apologize" Also the Slytherin Stalker." so enjoy the Perfect Bathroom." I'm going to do maybe 4 or 5 chapters." Then it will be done. I will be updating more of the chapter.'' I am taking my time." Because I am excited that this story will be done. Yay :) 3**_

_**God Bless You all. So enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. J.K. Rowling**_

_**" I'm writing for fun."**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Aricaloveto read."**_

"Draco"

"Draco, mate? "Theo said." What happened." Draco then backs up a little bit, from Granger." "Theo and Blaise gave each other a look." Then they both looked at Draco to see if he say anything." They both waited on Draco, to talk." " Draco, licked his lips looking at her." "Draco knew what happened when he felt her hand. "When they touched." "Draco doesn't understand what is happening to him " But the sparks went straight to his cock." He thought." But why"? Draco thought." he can't have thought about her hands and mouth on his cock."But he likes it." "Then Blaise and Theo went up close to Granger, they knew what happening." She doesn't know what's happening yet? " Draco thought." Hey Granger?" Draco said." Hermione looked at him." Yes, she said in a low voice." "

Granger, if you can grab your book." "Hermione trying to grab it from him" He brings it down just enough."But he smirks at her." Oh, come on.? he laughed." You can get it, Granger." Draco lifts the book over his 6'4ft height over her 5'2 ft height." the guys laughed when she couldn't get the book." Hermione jumped up, but she didn't know Theo and Blaise was behind her." Looking at her skirt go up and down every time she jumps up." Draco is having fun." Watching her jump up." Watching her face getting blushed red. " He can tell she is getting embarrassed." Draco smirking at his mates behind her." Draco is laughing because Granger getting ignored with him." It cute watching her getting all red and upset." "Draco thought." "

Blaise"

Blaise can't believe, Hermione Granger in the library reading that naughty romance book." His mother reads the same book.'' When he sees her in the library he thought." She was reading some boring book or something." But he never thought she would read 50 Shades of Grey." Hmmm." Granger has a dirty mind." Blaise thought." Oh, we are going to have fun with our little witch." When he smirked." " When Blaise was touching her shoulders." He felt the sparks in between them." It went straight to his cock." Damn" shes got a nice body." Granger has nice ass shape legs." "

When Draco makes her jump up and down." Trying to get that naughty book of hers'' Granger, skirt raised up. I got to see her white cotton panties." Blaise licked his lips." He looked over at Theo" he can tell Theo see her jump up and down watching her skirt raised up." They can see her white cotton panties." Blaise thought." Blaise watched his friend." licked his lips." Just like he did and Draco."

"Hermione"

"Hermione" Please stop!" She kept jumping up and down." Trying to grab the book out of Draco Malfoy hands." Draco kept smirking and laughing with his friends."

But Hermione just wanted to cry." God" I wish I was taller." Maybe she could grab it out of the tall beautiful man in front of her." Yes! you heard me right." I Hermione Jane Granger in love with the three Sexy Slytherin's." So here I am trying to jump up and down." To grab the book out of Draco Malfoy hands again." and, again ." I feel being watched." I know two Sexy Slytherin's are behind me." Staring at my ass." Because when I jump up they can see my skirt go up and my ass is on display." I heard damn" Granger." nice panties." Blaise said with a laugh." Blaise and Theo laughed." Draco" smirked at her. Hermione started blushing red." She gasps." When Draco put his hands under her skirt felt her center." On her panties." She felt very wet now. "She has to change her underwear now." " Oh my, she thought." They can't know she in love with them."

"Blaise"

Blaise" just shook his head". Chuckled." Looked back at her ass." Thinking about what she looked naked." "He thought." Damn"_**.**_ _**I want to see her pretty body."**_ But Blaise doesn't know he will very soon." :') He said damn," Granger." Nice panties." He chuckled." smirked at Theo." They started laughing."

"Theo"

Theo." Bloody Hell!' Granger he thought."She naughty ...naughty witch." he thought.'' with a smirk.'' "Granger? why she would be interested in these kinda books.''

"Merlins he thought she is reading a boring book." Theo" eyes went big." He started getting turned on." He got a fucking hard on." Fuck!" Granger skirt with up "Theo, seen her white cotton panties." There not a thong or sexy panties, but just seeing her in innocent white cotton panties." He knew his Fucked." By looking at his friends, There are too_. "Hermione Granger one sexy ass witch_." Then Draco stuck his hand under Hermione Granger skirt and felt her pussy." Theo saw." Then Draco said." Granger." your very wet." in her ear." Are you excited." When you reading that dirty book." Did it turn you on? " Aloud enough so they can hear him. " Blaise chuckled." Hermione Granger gasp'' When it happened Theo saw it happened." He was turned on." Just like Draco and Blaise." Oh, Merlin this witch going to be the death of us."

**(Hello) I am going to start Hermione back in the bathroom thinking about that night here I am writing about and also part 1. I hope you like it. So let me know how I am doing so far. I want to talk the one read my story and added my on favorite." Have blessing Morning."**

**Leave a comment and reviews.**

**Thanks. God Bless. **

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning it for adults: Only." It pretty graphics." It isn't your kinda story." Don't read it!."**

**But with that I warned you." you will love this story." It's almost done." Two more chapters left."**

**" Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 3

"Hermione"

Oh my Goodness!" Draco had his hand up my skirt." Touched me."

She though back when it happened in the Library." Just a couple nights ago."

Wow, she didn't know what to think really? Him the arrogant handsome Draco Malfoy." Touching her private area.!" she blushed." Why did he do that?." Just to make a point" To prove I was wet and turned on." Well yeah." I am not gay." Draco always says I will never touch dirty mud blood." Now look what he did." touched my private center." Hermione begins to play with nipples and grabbed on them." Pulling on them a little bit." Thinking about her Slytherin's snakes." Oh yes." she says playing with her nipples." She pretends it them playing with her nipples." Hermione eyes still closed." She didn't hear a groan behind her." Hermione, she starts grabbing and teasing her b cups breast." She pulling her nipples." Mmmmm... feels so good." she says." Oh yes!" Draco, Blaise, Theo." Yes please touch my nipples." Hermione mouth open with O shape." Then she keeping moving her hand down her tight small stomach." She passing her pelvis toward her slippy wet center." Hermione starts to rub her clit with her forefinger and magically her wand." " She turned it into a pink big vibrator." same size close to them." Hermione starts to stick it in her pussy." Oh, my this feels weird." she said." To no one at all." It's hurt a little bit."

She started rubbing and pulling on her nipples as the vibrator works her pussy in and out." Hermione wants it to be them inside her." Not that stupid wand. (aka) vibrator." Hermione feels more wet thinking about them coming close up in her mind." Do you like that? Granger." Draco would say." Oh yesssss... Draco. she says." That right sweetheart." Blaise says." touching her nipples she thought." Blaise sucking and bitting on her breast and her nipples." Oh!... Merlin...Blaise she said." Oh, are little Mudblood, being a bad little witch?" huh." Theo said. Oh please... make love to me."Please." she said." Draco kisses her lips bitting on her mouth to open up for him." ouch she groans Draco would stick his tongue in her mouth." They would kiss." It got heated with kisses" It was beautiful and hot at the same time." Hermione felt Theo come up closer." She felt him behind her in the water." love? kiss her behind her ear." Yess... Hermione gasps." He felt too good to be true behind her." she felt his erection on her back." Theo was so tall he is 6'5 ft. He kissed down her neck and back to her ear." His lips feel wonderful on her ear and her neck." Theo bites on her neck and sucked on it." she gasps and groans." Hermione breathing hard around her three Slytherin Sex Gods pleasure her with the hands, lips.

" Blaise starts moving down her stomach while Draco still kissing her mouth." Blaise takes his tongue licking around her belly button. Oh!... Blaise, she says" Draco mouth close around her mouth." She moves up so he can keep going." Oh, she needs this she thought." Yes.. please Blaise its feels so good, your lick and sucks on my stomach." she says. While kissing Draco faster." Blaise kissing slowly down toward her pussy." kissing, licking, around her clit." Ohhh!... Yess. Blaise." she says." Oh God! please I need more." Blaise takes his hands rubbed her slippy wet pussy juice with fingers." He starts to stuck one finger inside her pussy." Slowly to get her ready for him and his mates." She feels his finger, it hurts but not a painful feeling." Oh, he groans." You feel good love Blaise said."

Blaise feels how wet she is for the him" He slowly fingering her tight little pussy." Please, I need you." small whisper." Mate's she needs more looking up at her." Blaise says." Draco and Theo kissing around her chest." Draco took her left breast in his hand.'' Theo took her right breast in his hand.'' They started to play with her breasts and nipples.'' Draco bend down started to lick and suck on her left nipple." Theo did the same thing to her right nipple." Hermione moaned so loud." Yess... Oh, God!... It feels so good...! She screamed!.. with pleasure." Blaise kept watching his mate's pleasure her with their mouths and tongues." Hermione looked down trying to move away from Blaise's mouth on her pussy." Blaise holds her down with his hands." NO!... Love." Stay put he said." Hermione starts humping his mouth trying to get her release." Yesss... she felt it building in her belly down toward her pussy." I am going to Cum if you keep that up." " Blaise kept with her." Draco and Theo Kept with their mouth on her breasts." She can't believe this is happening to her." Blaise stuck his tongue inside her pussy." That topped her off." Yess!... I am... Cumming...! she moaned and screamed out her release." Blaise moved away from Hermione." All three of them stand out of the water." With their sexy smirk."

With their pants on with no shirt." You want us, sweetheart, Draco said." Yess... breathing hard." she said." They start to walk toward her." Hermione gasps." Hermione wakes up from her exotic dream." " She looks around they are not here." Oh, it just a dream." She starts crying." She wished it was real." Three of them pleasuring her." But instead, the vibrator did. Hermione turns back the vibrator back into the wand." I want them so bad to love me." She put her hands in her face." crying." She says their name one more time." Draco, Blaise, Theo, why can't you love me? She heard Draco voice." Oh, love we already do." Draco said." Hermione gasps!" Looking around." found face to face with three sets of eyes on her." Hermione blinked twice." They really here." She doesn't know what to do." cry or smile." oh no..! she looked at them they were a couple of feet from her." It real they are in the flesh in front of her." Hermione" breathing hard." She so scared now." They going to hurt her." Please don't... hurt...me...! she stuttered ." back away in the water little bit." No sweetheart" we are not going to hurt you anymore love." Blaise said." Hermione shaking so much." Please don't be scared of us." love, Theo said." Yes, love, Draco said with saddest in his eyes.

" Hermione still crying and shaking in the water." She looking in their eyes." If they are here to hex's and bully her." Hermione moves a little bit closer to them." It's all right." Blaise comes closer to her." Hermione trying to cover her self, so they don't see her naked." But she doesn't know they already saw her naked." When she was getting undressed earlier." Hermione, please beautiful." Draco said." We will not hurt you." We are so sorry sweetheart." Theo said." looking truthful in his eyes." Hermione doesn't understand." She knows she needs to be on her toes." Make sure they don't attack her." Hermione looks at them taking her wand in her hands." For protection." She moves closer toward them." Please... I...I.. don't... want any problems..." Please turn around.. I can.. get out of the water..." I want to get dress... Please, I get out of your way like you always say." No sweetheart." don't cry Bella" Blaise says." Coming closer toward her in the water." why are you being so nice to me now?" Malfoy you always said mean things to me. You would always say you're an ugly prude, don't come close to me." You are too ugly for me."

she said to Draco." She crying Now here's Draco and Blaise and Theo. They look at her with sad on their face." They looked at each other." Please don't cry. Hermione" Blaise said." What he says." You... Said... my first name? Why you always call me names." Blaise thought well... We wanted to see if you were really in the Bathroom with someone." So we here to beat up a wizard."." ." But we are glad no one here with you." You are ours!" But we are here to apologize to you, sweetheart." We love you," Hermione Jane Granger." Draco said." Hermione looked at them shocked." "They are so handsome ." She thought." "They can have any witch they want? I wish they would want me." We did have almost all the witches." But we want you sweetheart." said Theo." Hermione looked down."With her hand covering her breast." So they won't be displayed in front of the wizards." " Blaise kneel down close to her face." taking her hands off her chest." He whispered a spell for her robe to cover her up." Come out! sweetheart." Blaise said with a hand out toward her."

" Hermione took his hand." She was breathing heavy." She going to pass out." Hermione looked at their smiling faces." Blaise whispered in her ear." It's okay my Bella. Draco and Theo came close toward them." Yes, my beautiful witch." Theo said." kissed her cheek." You can't leave us." love." We love you my Sleeping Beauty." Draco said." with a kiss on the other cheek." Hermione wanted them so bad." Hermione looked in their eyes." It too much for her." They want her." Me? she thought." Mudblood, filthy, bookworm, nerd prude ugly witch." NO!... I am still dreaming... she said." She back away." Then she started to shake and can't breathe..." "I...can't...breath.. with a whisper." Her eyes rolled back of her head." " Hermione felt arms around her." She saw grey eyes looking at her." Then she sees Blaise, and, Theo beside Draco." Draco caught her before she hit her head." They looked worried for her." She thought."And love in their eyes." No way!."She thought." "Why do I have to be in love with Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zanbini, Theodore Nott." She whispered touched Draco cheek and looked at Blaise and Theo." Then she sees darkest and passed out."

_**Hello, Everyone." I hope you like my story so far. If you want to read more of this story." Let me know.**_

_**this Book is not mine." It belongs to J. K Rowling. I am writing for fun."**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**God Bless.**_

_**Aricalovetoread."**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap:**

**Hermione in Draco arms took her hand rubbed his cheek." Hermione looked at Draco, Blaise, Theo." She said." Why do I have to be in love with you guys.'' She looked at them." Then she saw darkness and passed out."**

**"Draco" **

Draco, Blaise, Theo." looking down at their beautiful witch in Draco arms." Hey, mate." Theo said." looking down at Hermione in Draco's arms." What are we going to do." "Theo said." I don't know Theo? Draco says." We better take her to the infirmary." Blaise says." Draco looks back down at his beautiful witch." One more time gets up with her in his arms." Hermione moaned in her sleep in Draco arms." Why don't you love me? "Draco, Blaise, Theo." she said." in a soft voice." Hermione starts crying in her sleep.''

"Draco, Blaise, Theo, looked at each other.'' The guys looked at their sad beautiful witch too." Drake man!" Blaise said." Let 's go she will be okay fellas." Theo said." Draco, Blaise, Theo walking down the corridor toward the Hosptial wing (aka) Infirmary so the nurse Miss Madam Pomfrey can see what's going on with their witch," Draco get Hermione in a hospital bed." Put's her down gently in the bed." They cover her with the blanket and whispered in her ear." I love you, my love."Draco kisses Hermione soft lips softly." "Draco step's back a little bit holding her hand." "Blaise walks up toward Hermione's bed. ON the other side bend's down to kiss her on her soft weak lips." "We do love you crazy, sexy, hardheaded witch." Blaise said' whispering in her ear."

" Blaise moves a little bit back from her bed." Blaise can't believe she passed out in front of them. He was thinking about what going on with his witch laying in the hospital bed." Blaise having all kinds of thoughts." Then Theo came up to Hermione in the bed." He bends down to whisper in her ear." I love you! My, crazy bookworm Witch." Theo kissed her on her soft pink cheek." Hermione heard what Draco, Blaise, Theo, said." "He didn't hear her speaking in her sleep." Hermione moaning and rolling in the hospital bed." Saying their names" In her sleep.'' The guys were blushing and turning red."

"They are both smiling knowing their beautiful witch loves them." Draco, Blaise, Theo heard footsteps coming toward their way?" They hope isn't Potter and Weasley coming here." Also, how would they know she here? They thought." They also thought it is a death eater trying to hurt the witch they love." Draco, Blaise, Theo had their wands out." "Ready if someone here to hurt their sleeping beauty." They have surrounded by the bed." "To make sure the person or something outside of the hospital wing." "Won't hurt Hermione Granger." "The foot step's stop outside the hospital room." They let out of breath." "When they saw Miss Madam Pomfrey pulled back the sheet." They were relieved that it was her." Miss Pomfrey gasps." says the three Slytherin's in the hospital." It was shocking they are right inside Miss Hermione Granger hospital room?" She thought." "What happened to Miss Granger? Looking at the boys are mean toward this wonderful young lady here laying in the bed unconscious or asleep? Did she ask them again? Gentlemen, why is Miss Granger have tears going down her cheeks? " THey look at her." Okay, she thought." Why she is here anyway." You bring Miss Granger here. or she comes here herself." "Miss Madam Pomfrey, Draco Malfoy said." Hello Mr. Malfoy." she said." "Well, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zanbini." Are you going to tell me what's going on here? or I am going to Mr. Snape your headmaster." The Three Slytherin's just looked at her." Then at Hermione in the bed."

"No MIss Madam Pomfrey, Draco said." You don't have to worry about us hurting her." Draco said." "We brought Miss Granger, here Miss. Pomfrey." Blaise says." Yes! we heard a noise in the perfect bathroom." So we wanted to know why someone was crying inside the perfect bathroom." Draco said." To both his mate's." Draco says."

Draco, Blaise and I Theo said." We went inside the perfect bathroom saw Hermione Granger unconscious." So we went over toward her see if she was still breathing or dead." We are so glad she is alive, so Draco here picked her up." Took her to the hospital wing Infirmary to see you and help her." So they explain, to MIss Madam Pomfrey what was going on." They told her everything well except them following her, also her fun time." The Slytherin's blushed and turned red." A couple of hours later." When Miss. Madam Pomfrey gives her sleep potion." Okay, Boys let your witch sleep." She smirked at them." The guys looked at her." Also at each other." What? gentlemen, you didn't think us Professor's knew about the three Slytherin's Snake's, and Gryffindor lioness is in love." "She smiled at them and told them to keep it quite for Miss Granger." Let her sleep boys? She looked at them with her serious face." She did have just a little humor too." Miss Madam Pomfrey chuckled and walked away." She went to see other patients in the hospital wing."

"Draco, Blaise, Theo can't believe all the Professors know about the love for this little witch." "They waited for Hermione their witch to wake up." "But Hermione didn't wake up just yet." Hermione kept moaning and rolling around the hospital bed." Stop... please... don't ...hurt ...them? She kept saying over and over again." Harry!... Ron!... I love them...Stop it." They love me too... Hermione said in her sleep." Draco went up to Hermione and bend down to kiss her hand." Oh, my love, it's going to be okay." We here sweet love." Draco said." Draco lifted up his head saw his best friends. With sadness in their eyes, just like he did." We love you." Beautiful." Yes, we do sweetheart."

" Theo said." We not going anywhere my curly hair beauty." Theo kissed her forehead." Blaise kissed her lips." " Then he whispered in her ear." you are ours!..." Our Beautiful lioness." Blaise says smiled." Draco, Theo both grabbed both Hermione hand." They both bought it up to their lips and kissed it softly on her wrist." " Blaise smiled down at their Beautiful... Sleeping... Beauty...

Two Hours Later...

"Hermione looking around." She sees her common room where she and Draco Malfoy have their meeting also fight." Why? I mean how.. did I get back here? "

I don't remember coming back in the Head Boy and Head Girl."Common Sitting Room." She thought." I remember being in the perfect bathroom, taking a bath." washing up and wanted to relax my time." "Hermione," Harry said mad at her." Harry and both Ron are in here sitting area." W..what... going...on? Why you in here." Harry and Ron looking at her with madness and hatred.'' "Why we here Hermione." "Well, we heard you been hanging out with them disgusting! snake's." Oh no! Hermione thought." With a shocked face." Hermione worried now." She sighs, looks down to the floor." "Please's don't tell us this is true Mione." I am so sorry guys." Hermione looks up with tears in her eye's." She takes a deep breath." " Yes, it is true." Hermione looks at them." "They both quiet." " Well, that a start she thought." So she kept on talking to them." I love them." " I can't help it." What my heart wants guys." " If you don't understand how I feel we weren't really friends then." " She is breathing hard and trying to calm down." Hermione heart is beating so fast." She thought." She stops talking." Waiting for Harry and Ron to talk." " Well, Hermione Harry sighs." I love you." But why them." Did they treat you like shit Mione? Remember how you cry because they call you that awful name." But I won't say it." Harry said." They are evil Hermione." Ron said." I can't sit back and watch you get hurt because of the snake's Ron said with hatred in his voice." You need to stay with them." Ron said." Harry nodded toward Ron." NO... Stop... Please... I can't hear this anymore." I love them, Ron!..'' Ron and Harry had a shocked look on their face." "Hermione gasp when she heard Harry threated to hurt Draco, Blaise, Theo." No!... Please... don't ...Hurt...them.." I..love...them..'' "Harry and Ron tried to go out the door." Hermione grabbed them by their shirt." Pulling back to stop them to go after." The men she in love with." Draco, Blaise, Theo." "Please Harry and looking at Ron... Don't hurt them... Please, she had tears in her eyes." I love them." Hermione put her hands up to her face."

Hello, you like it so far." Almost done with the whole chapter." ON to the next." It going to be good." ;) warning it adult and teens only: Remember:

I don't own any of Harry Potter Books"

It belongs to J. K. R

Aricalovetoread.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone:**_ _**This is Adult only or over 16 years old to read.**_

_**It's get dirty okay." I hope you like it :) Oh come on! You know your going to like it." **_

lol. smirk."

_**This is my last chapter for Hermione and the Perfect bathroom Slytherin's spys." I hope you like this."**_

_**Warning: Adult only." "So thank you for following and reviewing my story."**_

_**Recap:**_

_**"Please Harry and looking at Ron... Don't hurt them... Please she had tears in her eyes." I love them." Hermione put her hands up to her face."**_

"Harry and Ron watches Hermione cry in her hands." Hermione sighs." Harry comes towards Hermione put his hand on her shoulder." "Mione" Harry says." Don't cry? "Harry she says." I love them." If you love me." Please understand I want to be with them." "And I will be with them with or without your blessings." Hermione said." "Hermione looked at Harry and Ron." "But Mione why? I don't know when it happened but I know." "I 'm in love with Draco, Blaise, Theo." "Ron just looked at her and walked away mad." "Ron please." Hermione with after Ron." grabbed his arm." Pleases understand." I love them." Please don't be mad at me." Ron turned around looked at Hermione his best friend once crush." He sighed." Okay Mione." Kissed on her forehand." You got my blessing." But if you treat you like shit." I will kill them." "Harry nodded with Ron." They both smiled and hugged their best friend." Smiling Hermione." knows now they are fine with her."That she have a relationship with them." "Thank you." I love you guys." They all smiled and laughed." "Harry, and, Ron walked out the door." smiling at her."

"Then Hermione's woke up." "Looking around she had a dream." "Hermione looked at her three love's." She smiled and said." "Hello my love's." "Thank God it was just a dream." They looked at her." "They had a worry look on their faces." "Hermione said I am okay." It fine." "Then Hermion Passed out again." "Hermione saw blackness and darkness." "Hermione, has smile on her face knowing her three love's are here byside her not hurt or killed. "They are alive." She sigh inside her mind." "Hermione see clear picture of herself inside the common room that Draco shares with her." "Hermione walks closer to the window sill." "Hermione took a seat on the window sill and started getting her Pride and Prejudice Novel out." Started all new reading at the begining again." This her 100 times maybe more reading this book." "Hermione was lost in the book she was reading." "But when she looked over toward the couch." "She saw her three sexy slytherin's in the corner standing by." "Watching her on the window sill." "They just looking at her not saying a word towards her." "Hermione, get's up by the window sill."

Walks over toward the couch she sit's down." Hermione looks at them." "She stick out her finger towards them." "Come here.!" She told them." " All three slytherin's came to her on the couch." "Hermione licks her lips." She thought this is it." "Not going to be a virgin anymore." "Draco sits on the couch on her leftside." Blaise stands in the back of the couch." Theo blend down on the floor under her feets." "Hermione very nerveous because she knows she will be making love to her love's." "Hermione sighs." "Draco then grabs her hand he starts kiss under her wrist." "He works up toward her arm." "Your so beautiful." Draco said." kissed her cheek and moving toward her lips."

" Then Blaise starts message her shoulders." "Relax Blaise says in her ear with a whisper with a kiss on her ear." "She moans." "That feels so good." You both." Theo start rubbing her feets working his magic hands on them." He works up towards her legs rubbing and licking her feets and legs." Mmmm... You taste so good baby." Theo says." licking inside her thigh." Oh God... Hermione said." Theo chuckles then pulling up her skirt." Theo kisses around her thigh and he put his mouth on her panties started sucking and biting on her panties." Ohhhhhhhh... My yes... right ...there... Theo.. Touch... me... Hermione bucked up off the couch but Draco and Blaise holding her down on the couch." They smirked at Theo." Oh man! Draco said." I bet she soaking in her panties."

Theo oh yes... she.. is... She tastes so good." LIke strawberries and cream." Hermione never felt this way before." She always pleasure herself." It never felt this good before." Hermione wanted more." Please... she said in whisping moan."

Hermione looked in Theo eyes." I need you." Please... she kept moving around she need to have relase soon." Hermione didn't know until Blaise took his hands pull up her shirt over her head." Blaise took off her shirt." Rubbing her breast covered in her bra." Oh... yes... Blaise that feels so good... Please keep touching my breast." Blaise smirked at Theo because he see his mate going to town on their witch treasure box."

Blaise unclick her bra." Hermione breast was heavy in his hands." She is a tiny witch but her chest is another story." " Hermione breast is easy a Bcup size." Bella' Blaise said." Can I kiss you sweetheart." Yes... she... nodded her head." "Please Blaise... she said in a whispered moan." Kiss me!." Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh... she started screaming and moaning." Theo pulled off her panties." Theo puts her panties in his pants pocket." She was soaking wett." Blaise can see her beautiful pussy no hair ." Just only a little bit on top." Theo dunk his head back down licking and sucking on her pussy." Oh... Yess... Hermione looks down and watching Theo eating her out." "Wow she thought no wonder girls want the, _Three Slytherin's Sex God's."_ Oh... please touch my... center... Theo..."

"Draco, Blaise, Theo looked at Hermione." Wow she looks like a angel." Theo said." "Draco went close to Hermione in the hospital bed." " Hermione he whispers in her ear." Draco kissed her on her forehead." Hermione moaned... yes... My love's." Please... oh... my... right there..." Hermione keeps moving around in the bed and moaning for them." Ohhhh... yesss... mmmm... Draco... kiss me." Oh...Blaise... please... touch my...breast..." She keep moaning and moving all round the bed." "Oh Theo... mmmm... right...there... touch my center." All three of them." was shocked and they smirked." "Wow Theo, even in a girl's dream you go right to her treasure box huh." Draco said." laughed with Blaise." "Theo grinded at his mates." " Well why not Theo said with a smirk." " I want to taste that sweet little treasure box." I bet she taste good..." "Draco and Blaise thinking the same thing." They both nodded their heads." Oh... yes... Hermione saying again in her sleep." Hermione moving her hand down toward her private parts." mmmm... yes Theo!... right there." Please lick me." I need you guys." Oh... Blaise... lick my breasts ... please." Hermione begging them." Oh Draco kiss me lips." I need your mouth on mine." Draco, Blaise, have a shock look on their faces." Theo on the other hand smiling and have great big grind on his face." Oh... yeah Theo said." "My witch goes to the point." Man I am in love Theo said." Theo said soon baby soon." I be buried deep inside your yummy treasure box." Theo thought licking his lips." Yo... mate." Blaise." said." I know that look." Blaise said." Dont be hogging our witch." " Draco and I in this remember?'' " Theo laughed I know... I know..."

Should we see what our pretty little witch dreams." Draco said." I want to see what I am doing to her." with smirk." Yeah! mate." Blaise said." Blood Hell." I am want to see what I am doing to her." Theo said." I hope I am doing a great job." Eating her treasure box good." When Theo said that." Hermione moaned again... "Well gentlemen, by her moans Theo smirked." I guess that's answer my question?" Theo said with a big ass grind on his face." Hermione moaning and rolling around on the bed" Please... can I see you my love's I need you and I need to touch you too." Hermione starts to cry."

Draco, Blaise, Theo thought." we need to get to her." They are getting worried now."

" Let's go mates." Draco said." Draco took his wand out did a spell to go in someone dreams." Draco,Blaise,Theo" found their self inside the common room." They see their lovely witch sitting on the window sill reading a book." Draco, Blaise, Theo walks uptowards her." Well... sweetheart." dRaco bend down start kissing her cheeks and grabs her hand." Theo and Blaise followed them over the couch." dRaco kisses her lips and sucking on her lips." Hermione moans and draco groans." Theo come up towards Hermione bends down by her feet start taking off her shoes and socks." Oh sweetheart." "You got beautiful feets." Theo starts licking and kissing on them." Hermione laughted and Theo groaned and bite her foot." Ouch! Hermione said and moved them." Theo didn't let her move." Hold still witch?" Let me pleasure you." Angel." Theo said." Theo went back licking and sucking on her toes and ankles Hermione moaned." Yes... Theo... That feels so nice... Theo start moving up her legs and toward her thigh" " Hermione was looking in Theo eyes." Please... touch..me.." Theo smirked." Took her legs and spread them more apart." Theo moved his hands up her legs." Twoards her center." Look at me sweetheart, Theo said." Hermione looked down at Theo, he already had his eyes on her." Theo took his hand up towards her panties he slowly pulled them down her legs." He picked up her feets pull her panties off." Theo put them up towards his nose and sniffle her scent on her panties." He groaned." Fuck! he thought." Theo put her panties inside his pants pocket." Theo seen what he and his mate's doing to their witch." Hermione looking at him with love, lust, embarassment." Dont be like that love." He said that when he was bending down again to her cneter." Theo took his tongue out." Flat it out looking at her eyes." He took one big lick in her center in her pussy." Oh...she... moaned and picked her butt off the couch, but Draco and Blaise pulled her back down." No... sit still love, Draco said in her ear." He kissed back of her ear." Blaise pulled her face toward him." His lips on her when Theo started licking and sucking on her center of her pussy." Oh... she buckled up again Draco and Blaise made sure she sit still." Theo bite down on her thigh." Ouch! why he bite me she thought." Theo took his fingers spread her lips apart down there." Theo licking and sucking on her pussy lips." Oh...Theo... yes... more..." Hermione moaned out." Hermione wanted more and touch them." She wants pleasure them." like they pleasuring her." "Love, he groaned you taste so good." LIke Strawberries and Cream."

Theo moved his tongue around her clit." Hermione grabbed on his head pushed more of her tongue on her pussy." Theo stuck a finger inside his mouth, a pop sound Hermione heard." Theo stuck his midde finger inside her pussy nice and slow." He can feel how tight she is." He groaned never felt a woman tightest like this." He never tasted a woman this good." Angel, relax okay I am not going to hurt you." Hermione looked down at Theo." Hermione can trust him." She nodded her head." Theo didn't even think of stopping." He moved his finger inside her." Very slowly." " For couple minutes Theo felt her getting more wett." Hermione was moaning." Theo watching his witch moaning and moving around his finger." This is beautiful watching her taking her pleasure by he finger." Theo watched her a little more." He was so hard." He hurting so bad," But he will wait for his turn." Right now his witch more importanting." Oh... Hermione moaning and moving her body." Theo looked down at his finger inside her beautiful tight pussy." It is beautiful tiny." I know once he get's her ready for them." Hermione feels her stomach tighting up." She so close." Theo... Please." I need you Slytherin's... Please... Oh... yess.! Blaise... Theo looked up seen his mate's plasuring her mouth and breast." Theo listened to her moans." Theo starts moving his other finger. towards her center." He slips he other finger inside her." Oh... my.. Hermione bucked up." Draco and Blaise pushed her back down easy on the couch." Shhh... it's okay Love, draco said in her ear." He kissed her behind her ear." Theo getting you ready sweetheart, so you can take us." If he doesn't get you ready." It will hurt more wrost okay." Draco said again her ear." Draco pulled her face toward his face, he kissed her lips." Draco deeping the kiss, he asking for her permsission to open up more. Hermione feels his tongue on her lips." she opens her mouth Draco stuck his tongue inside deeping the kiss." Hermione feels hands on her chest rubbing and pulling on her shirt." Blaise takes off her shirt." started kissing on her neck." He works his way down towards her breast." licks and suck on her nipple throught her bra." Oh... yes.. lick my breast... Please more... "Blaise takes off her bra." ." Theo sees." " Oh... Theo sees his mates pleasuring her up top." He handled the bottom part." Theo stuck his fingers out sucked on his creaming and wett fingers." He groaned Fuck! she taste good." He kept his fingers inside his mouth until it all gone on his fingers." Theo stuck his tongue inside her pussy." Hermione screamed and picked up her ass off the couch." Hermione moaned Yes... Theo started slowly fucking her with his tongue." Oh... Yes... Theo... I am going to cummmm..."Theo felt her grabbed his hair." Theo groaned knowing once she cums." Its going to be like waterfall." Hermione going to be seeing stars soon he thought." Draco and Blaise kept kissing her breasts and licking and sucking on her nipples." Hermione is a beautiful witch." With her curly hair and her beautiful deep hazel eyes." Theo groans again." Hermione is a sight he thought."Hurry up mate DRaco and Blaise says in his mind." Theo just nod and smirked at his mates." Theo pushes his tongue more deeper." Hermion screamed out I am... cummmmming... Theo didn't let up when she had his hair in her tight hands." Hermione was moving her pussy back and forth on his tongue." Theo finally went little faster and deeper." Hermione eploxed on his tongue and it went down his mouth and chin." She was shaking and holding him at the right spot." Theo kept licking and sucking on her netar lips." Slowly he finally stop licking her pussy." Theo got up off the floor." Draco and Blaise stop licking and sucking her nipples." They got up looking down at their witch." Hermione still shaking and her eyes are close." Their witch naked top up." She still had her skirt on." Draco walked up toward Hermione." "Picked her up gentle under her legs." " Went up toward his room." Theo still licking his lips." Her taste still on his mouth and tongue." Blaise and Theo followed Draco carrying thier sleeping witch."

A couple hours Later...

Hermione wake's up." Inside the hospital bed." Hermione feels three arms on her stomach." Hermione looks down she sees Draco, Blaise, Theo laying their heads on the bed with their arms around her stomach and on her." Oh... my it was just a dream." Hermione thought." Hermione felt sore and air down there." Hermione felt her panties but their not there." Was it a dream." Hermione felt embarremened dreaming a naughty sexy dream of the three sexy slytherin's." Hermione looked down, she gasps." Draco, Blaise, Theo." was up and looking at her with love and lust, also worried." Hermione looked away blushing." If they know what she was dreaming, they would laught at her."

Draco, lifted up her face towards him." He took his hand moved a curly out of her eyes and put it behind her ear." Hermione shocked he did that." Her face turned red." H..hi... why... you doing here.? She said it with a small voice." " Draco just looked at her. He said nothing." Then he grabbed her hand and kissed it." My love, don't be embarrssed." We know he smirked and licked his lips." Oh.. My.. God." she thought.'' oh no... This not happening." Don't worry we won't hurt you love, Theo said."  
Hermione didn't hear Theo wake up." Yeah sweetheart, Blaise said." Hermione didn't hear him either get up." "Hermione looking at the three guys she has a crush on, but she loves them." Hermione in love with them." Hermione sighed." Looking at all three of the men she loves." Just maybe it's was a dream, but maybe it was their dream too." Theo, Blaise, draco looked at each others." smirked." Hermione sees this going to be wild night." DRaco, Blaise, Theo." Grinded at her."

OH... love you have no idea." Theo said." Yeah sweetheart, your ours." Remember that," Blaise said." Draco looked at his mate's." Smirked at them." Yeah Angel you have no idea what we dream princess." They come closer towards on the bed." Hermione blushing and turning red." Draco slowly kissed back hind her neck whispered in her ear." I bet you your pussy is yummy." When I watch Theo eating and finger you out." I bet you want us do you?". Hermione gasps." Looked up at Draco she can't believe what he said." Oh yes princess." It was a dream but we was there." Draco then kissed her shocked face on her lips." Then Blaise came up toward her kissed behind her ear." He whispered almost the same thing." I want to taste your sweet pussy too." But I do love your lovely breasts." Hermione was really know it wasn't just a dream." Hermione gasps." When he said." I want to fuck your sweet mouth." I will soon." After I eat your sweet little tight pussy." Blaise kissed her neck and her lips." He moved back smirking right a long with Draco." Theo moved up towards Hermione." Kissed behind her other ear." He whispered something she also knew." Hermione gasps." Blushed." I can't wait to eat your sweet tight pussy again." He groaned and laughted." Moved back kissed her neck and bite down." Hermione groaned and gasps." Theo smirked at his handle work." Theo kissed her lips and sucked on her lips." Hermione licked her lips." There sweet and tangly taste on his lips." He chuckled like his mate's." Oh love, they smirked at her." Theo went back to her ear whispered." That you love, on my lips mouth, tongue."

Hermione gasps. and blushed."

Hello Everyone, I know I wasn't going to write anymore this story. I can't help it." So good." I need to make little more chapters." Just a couple more.

Again I didn't write this books of Harry Potter." It belong to:

J.K. Rowling"

Thanks you Remember be nice.

Remember just for fun.

Aricalovetoread."


End file.
